fairy_dollfandomcom-20200216-history
Yandere
Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview {Line: 1} I'll do anything for you. {Line: 2} Owner, you won't betray me, right? Right? Hey, are you listening? {Line: 3} Why why why, why is that...? Why are you so scared? {Line: 4} It's all right... I will protect you. {Line: 5} If you leave me... I don't know what I'd do. Condition/Mood Boosting Quick Reference Want to know the best option to take to boost your fairy's condition/mood? Find the scenario, then choose the options listed! Dialogue 'Talk' * There are always problems between two lovers. That's why I'm going to erase everyone that gets in the way of us being together. Everyone, OK? * He he he... I feel so happy just spending time with you. Regardless of the season, autumn or summer, two lovers must always be together... Right? * All I need is you by my side, nothing else... So can you stay by my side, please? * Hey hey, Owner... I bought some good looking food for you!... He he he, I love it when you praise me like that♪ * I drew a picture of you... He he he, could you take this as a present? * This smell......!! Who is it? Who was here? What were you talking about? Why do you seem so happy? Tell me, tell me, OK?? * Owner, are you sleepy now?... In that case, I will sing you a lullaby... He he he, don't open your eyes, OK? Here we go... Good night...... * Look look, I've decorated with sacred bamboo flowers. Do you know what the sacred bamboo flower symbolizes? He he he... It the perfect symbolizes lovers like us. * I can't really return to the fairy world anymore. I don't care about a world without you... I don't care if it disappears. * Today, tomorrow, and for ever, we're together forever. And one day, will become one... * Welcome home, Owner. You were late today. Where were you....? Why are you quiet? Tell me, tell me, OK?? * You're not talking to me much today. What's wrong? Don't you like me any more? Tell me, how is it? * You might think otherwise, but I actually like cleaning. I love to just get rid of everything that's not needed, to feel all organized... This... That... * I'm going to give these clothes to you. You know, it was a bit tough.... But I tried my best and sewed them♪... What, I hurt my finger? He he he, I don't care about that. Wear them right away, OK? OK... * Please Owner... Don't go anywhere, please. I don't know what I'd do without you... * Hey, I tried to cook today. Presenting... Hamburgers. Owner, you like them, right? What... What meat? Of course beef♪ Yes really? He he he he he♪ Condition/Mood Boosting Options 'Socializing' * I guess a doll's body is this fragile... * You best not make eyes at my owner, or I'll have words for you! * Oh, I was dozing off? Sorry, I've gotta go make din-din for Owner, so I'd better be off. * Hey, that won't do! Stay put, you... ♪ * Fairy, have you ever truly loved a human before? * Hee hee, bye-bye, Fairy * I can't imagine a world without someone to love. How cold. * I made some delicious rice balls. Relax, they're delish! It's not like I put poison in them, geez. * Here, I brought some extra. It's a sweet potato. I made way too much. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen... grin! * I'm not interested in any humans other than Owner! * Oh, so you were chatting with Owner, Fairy? Well, well, well... * When I love someone, I commit myself to giving my all to them. What about you,? * You wanna make sweets together? I'd love to, but who will you give them to? I'll be giving mine to Owner, of course! ♪ * Hey, Fairy, what have you been up to? A movie? And it's supposed to be great for couples? Wow, I never knew they had movies like that. * Wah, what is...? ...cherry blossoms? Ah, because I went through there earlier...? Thanks. * Don't let things pile up. If you don't need them, just get rid of them. If you can't part with them, let me help you toss them. * Fairy, why are you making Owner's favorite sweets? You want to show that you're better at them than me...? * Fairy, why do you have a gold fish? You found it in the river? 'Socialized' * "That seems like the sort of thing you'd say." * No! Hands off this outfit! I just had it pressed. * What am I reading? It's a cookbook. Naturally, I'm going to make some delicious food for Owner. * Fairy... I thought I could trust you... * Movies, hmm... sorry, but that seat there is reserved for Owner. You should sit over here. * What do you want, Fairy? I was just getting ready to make snacks with Owner. Try to stay out of the way. * Red dragonflies... so pretty. Their wings are see-through. Imagine glancing through their wings and seeing a beautiful sky! I'd love to capture that moment forever. * You can sleep if you want to, but do it here. That spot belongs to Owner. * Fairy, are you okay? you're sneezing like crazy. Wear a mask. I don't want Owner to get sick. * Have you got what it takes to make your owner happy? * Spring is beautiful... But somehow sad... * The other day we went strawberry picking. Red strawberries are so pretty... Fu, fu. * And so? 'Recommended' * Hmm, I don't know...does this look OK? Why are you suddenly so quiet? Hey, hey, hey!!! Tell me your thoughts. * Will you like me more if I wear these clothes? 'Bother' * I'm busy helping my beloved! Try not to get in my way. * Sorry, I'm really busy right now. 'Yell' Work ' * Thanks - I love you! * You'll always stand by my side, right? 'Study * I'll do my best for you, Owner * I'll study hard, so don't lose faith in me. Errand * 'Sleep' * Sleeping **I just can't get to sleep unless you're by my side. **Good night! I'll see you in my dreams, right? * up ** 'After Work/Study/Errand' * Work ' ** I'd do anything for someone I love. * 'Study **Boy, am I tired! **So, um, I studied just like you wanted, Owner! Please tell me I did a good job. * [Errand] ** I'm ba-ack...! Did you miss me? ** If you liked this one, I'll go to the ends of the earth to get more! I'll buy a hundred, or a thousand, for you, Owner! Nickname Change *Oh, a name change? OK, what would be best?? >''' Is this what you wanted? Is it? Is it?? '''> '''Sure, no prob. I memorized it! '''My Fairy Talk Socializing *Huh? This? ......Hehe, it's nothing. *Hehe...I wonder if still doesn't understand *I can't sleep at night either when I think about the person I love. *Gotta start getting ready for our meal soon... *That's no good at all...Why don't you understand that? *Leave me alone. *If you leave this room untidy then Owner will hate you. *We... I wonder if we cane become friends? Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting * Socialized *I don't hate that part of you. *I have absolutely no idea what you're saying. *Yeah, yeah, that's good. *Do you really think that? *Yeah...I understand. *I'm sorry ...I'm sorry...!! *It's not like that. *I don't intend on opening my heart up to anyone besides Owner. *I don't believe it. There's no way I can believe...this. *Why would you say that? Hey, hey, hey? *No, that's wrong. True love is more like... Yeah. It encompasses everything... I wonder if you understand? *Got it. Well, let's throw it away. *I wanted to meet... ...In a different way... Hope Change Letters # To my beloved Owner ' I love you, Owner. Whether you're smiling, or mad, or sad... or frightened... or have stopped moving.... Hey, you'll stay with me forever, won't you? From Fairy # '''To my dearly beloved Owner ' Say Owner, since coming to live with you, I've been living each day to the fullest. Being with you seems to give me strength. I wonder why that is... it's an absolute mystery. And so, uh.... I ask for your continued support. From Fairy # '''To my precious, beloved Owner, from whom I never want to be apart, not even for one moment When I first came to the Human World I had terribly mixed feelings. But having spent some time here, I've found it to be a truly pleasant place. Everyone goes about their lives happily, and above all, this world is peaceful.What's more..... you are here. That's probably my favorite thing about this world. I pray we can spend more time together in the future. From Fairy # To my Owner ''' Say Owner, I wonder if you remember the time I first came to this world. Being the way I am, I... I don't know the proper technique for opening up to others. So I might have been cold towards you at the beginning. I apologize. However, I get the feeling that as of late, little by little, I have gained this ability to open up. ...Having come to the Human World and met you, I may be changing a bit for the better, eh? Recently I've come to believe this. That is to say... this got a bit lengthy, but I wanted to say that I am truly grateful to you. And um... I hope... for your continued support, Owner. From Fairy Event Dialogue Picturebook Kingdom '''Stage 4: The Rose Mistress *Owner...! Y-you don't hate me or anything, right? You didn't just leave me there, right? Stage 6: Wonders of this world? *There are brambles growing on the windows. Owner, I don't want you to get hurt so I'll on this side. Stage 8: The Spirit of Thorns *It was the correct answer, right? Right? Now don't be mean. If you try... Fu, fu ,fu, * Rose is the answer, right? Of course I know this much. It was written on that plate in the entrance hall. * Spirit of Brambles? Oh, that's why there are brambles in the garden and in the mansion. * Finally the end center of the maze... Oh, there's someone here. * looks wonderful, but touching it hurts. What flower is a show-off, moody and selfish, but still the most beautiful in the world?... Aren't you praising yourself a bit too much? Stage 9: All mysteries solved! *Owner and me are loving each other very much. We must always be together. Stage 10: Evening Library *What was on the last page? that's how many people started coming to the mansion of the mistress. And they lived happily ever after... Good for her. * Don't stare so much at the pictures of the mistress! Please! Look at me, hey, hey! 'Mechanical Adventure' Stage 1: Cleaning Silia's Laboratory *Documents scattered on the floor, clothes hanging from chairs... Good, it means you won't even try approaching her, right? She's not suitable for you, right? * How is it even possible to scatter everything like this? I don't understand... * I really don't care about cleaning Silia's laboratory... I'd rather go back home with you, Owner. * ...what's wrong? Owner, what's that gear? ...I have a bad feeling about this. * Huh, suddenly everything became black... Owner, I don't want to be separated... Be by my side... No data for the rest of the event. 'Fairy Zoo' No data for this event. 'Hanami Festival' General (to other fairies) *I got this ring from Owner. Fu, fu, I'll treasure it forever... *I made whole box of beautiful, beautiful triangle onigiri. And Owner will eat it all...♪ *Looks like they're having stage events there. We're going to a different place, but how about you check it out? Stage 1: Before going out *Huh...? You're going there? But there are so many people there... Uhm, it's fine. If you want to go there, we'll go. *I was looking forward to today's hanami for a long time. For a veeeery long time... Fu, fu, fu ♪ *The wind isn't that strong, so I'm sure the petals won't be falling yet. It's the best time for hanami. *Bento, a thermos... Okay, I'm ready. Owner, are you ready? *Let's go...? Hm, you'll carry everything? Fu, fu... Thanks. That's one of the things I love about you... Stage 2: At the park *Cherry blossoms are in full bloom... So beautiful... What's wrong? Huh? A flower petal on my head? Thank you for taking care of it. *If this means that you'll touch my head, I want more flower petals to fall down on it... Fu, fu, fu.♪ *There are many stands here. Owner, what do you want? Owner, I'll get you whatever you want. *Owner, what is it? You saw a friend? Hm... I'll greet that person instead of you, so you wait here. *I made a lot of sweets for today. I know you like this and this and that. You'll eat all of it, right? Stage 3: At the shopping district *There are quite a lot of stands here. Especially with roasted food. Oh, you can even buy a roasted eel... Huh... *Owner, look at that. A beautiful hairpin... I guess it's a prize in the shooting gallery. *Uhm... This is the hairpin I said I liked... You got it for me? Thank you, I will treasure it forever and ever. *Ah, a goldfish scooping stand. Ah, they are so beautiful... Fish closed in this small box, so sad... Fu, fu. *Here, I bought cotton candy. ...do you like it? ...fu, fu. Don't worry, I didn't put anything weird inside... Stage 4: Looking after a store?! *Ah, the fish shop owner. Hello. ...hm? You want us to take care of your stand... W-wait...! *We've been asked to look after this food stand... What should we do. Huh? Owner? You want me to leave it to you? *This store is selling... Taiyaki. I hope we can make them properly... Owner, have you made taiyaki before? *Put the batter in the pan... Uh, this is so heavy... Ah! Owner, you caught me as I was falling, right? Thanks *The owner praised me for taking a good care of his stand. Fu, fu, Owner, would you praise me too...? Stage 5: Hanami time *How about we start a proper hanami? How about we sit under this tree? There's no one else around... Fu, fu, fu. *Being under such a beautiful cherry blossom with you, Owner... This is true happiness. Owner, I won't leave you alone. *Hey, hey, did you like the bento? I see... Phew. I don't need a bento that you don't like. Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands *What's the matter, Owner? Something on your... hmm? Is that Karume? She's running a stand too? *Karume's is a sweet potato stand huh! You want to try it, Owner? Huh. *How does it taste? Ah, delicious huh. I'd like a bite too... *chew chew* Wow... this is delicious. *If I made snacks even more delicious than these, you'd eat them, right Owner? Right? *What's the matter Owner? What is this? A ring? From one of the stands? For me... huhuhu. Stage 7: Stage event time *Sounds pretty loud over there, a stage event maybe? You wanna see it, Owner? I guess I'll go too then. *They're having a mini live concert apparently. That band's been pretty popular recently. *My singing voice is just for you though Owner. But whatever, I'll do it for you, so you'd better be watching, okay? *La la la la~♪ Huhuhu, what did you think? Aw, thank you! I don't care what anyone else thinks, as long as you liked it, Owner! Stage 8: Riverside sunset * Stage 9: Watching evening sakura * Stage 10: Relaxed walk home *Hm? Something in my hair? Ah! You put a flower for me? Thank you! *The stands are closing one by one. I guess the festival's over. I really wanted to keep enjoying it with you, Owner. *I gathered together some of the petals earlier. When we get back, let's put them in our tea and drink together. *What's up, Owner? Tonight's dinner? Huhuhu, okay. For you Owner, I will make anything, *Let's come back to this park again some time, even without a festival. I want to ride the boat together again... 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) *All this aside, why did Silia even make such a projector in the first place? *Did you find any Keystone Gems, Fairy? *Owner? Owner, where are you?! Fairy,have you seen Owner?! ...... I don't want to get lost... Please come back..... *I don't trust this place...... the empty palace, the vacant throne, the strangely glistening towers...... *Apparently those gemstones we found earlier, if you clap them together they produce a gust of wind! Truly amazing! Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! *This had better be important Silia! You interrupted our movie night...... *I don't mind watching something to test your new projector, Silia, but...... try to sit as far away from us as you can, okay? *What snacks do you want, Owner? I'll get your favorites♪ *I wonder what movie we'll be watching... Horror, romance, I don't mind! As long as I'm with you, Owner, huhu! *It's starting, Owner! Come sit by me♪ Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! *It looks so real... is this 3D? 4D? ... What do you mean, it's not the movie? W-woah~~!! *Owner! Are you okay, Owner?! I'm so glad... as long as you're safe... *I bet Silia knew exactly what would happen! ..... What am I doing? Cleaning! Huhu... *Looking up at the sky, I can see why they call this the Gem World. It's sparkling so bright... *Miss Bossypants says we should go and collect Keystone Gems while she stays here and fixes her crazy machine. Stage 3: Sapphire Town *It says this place is Sapphire Town. Looks to me like Waterfall Town. *Some of the gemstones produce flowing water, other's make gusts of wind... What a strange world. *Silia gave us some magic caramel that should help us understand the language here. I don't like you eating other girls' food but... I guess you have to this time... *Silia says this radar she made should pick up signal of a Keystone Gem. Let's walk around and try it out! *The radar's picked something up in this shop here... Excuse me, how much for this gemstone? Free? Because it's useless? S-sure... Thank you... Stage 4: Ruby Cave *Next up is... that cave over there. Shall we take a look, Owner? Together, of course♪ *I couldn't bare to send you in there Owner, it's far too hot! Ah, I know! Let's use water for the sapphire to cool it down! *Now that it's nice and cool in here, let's go find the ruby! ...Holding hands, of course...♪ *The radar is pointing right at that big ruby over there... I'm gonna go get it, please stay back here, Owner. *I got it, Owner! I did good? Huhuhu♪ Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road *I don't know... I cannot tell which one is the Keystone. The radar is pointing to every lapis lazuli here, and there's thousands. *A challenge? Answer a riddle and you'll give us the Keystone? How kind. *... In that tree, over there. I think that owl wants to talk to us... Ahh! Take me with you, Owner! *What begins with T, ends with T, and has T in it? Really? A teapot...? Just like that? Wow! *Thank you Mr. Owl. Huhu~, let's go find the next one, Owner! Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel *Oh, there it is...... I thought we could stay here a little longer Owner, just the two of us... *From a cave to a tunnel... both too dark. Can I hold your hand? I don't want to get lost♪ We should use the ruby in that lantern to help us see the way. *The radar isn't making a sound... How are we supposed to find the garnet Keystone? At least the ruby is here to help us... *There's something written over there... The Light of Truth shall pierce the Darkness...? Try waving the lantern around, maybe something will appear. *Well... that didn't seem to do much. But I did spot a room over there, and the radar finally seems to be working again, so I think we should go check it out. Stage 7: Emerald Valley *Looks like we came out in a different place... What a big valley. Judging by the light reflections, it's made of emeralds. Looks like there's a way down *We're almost at the bottom. The radar is showing the bottom of the valley as the location of the next Keystone Gem... Is it me or is there something big and green is coming? *A dragon... You want to eat Owner?! I won't le-... Huh? You want us to scratch your back? ...and you'll give us the Keystone Gem for that? Looks like it doesn't want to eat us. Phew... *You'll take us to the Diamond City of Ancients because it's far? Thank you. Owner, hold me tight to not fall off. *Now we have the Emerald Keystone Gem. The last one is... In the Diamond City of Ancients. How can we get there? Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients *This is the Diamond City of the Ancients. There's no one here... It's so silent. *Fu, fu, fu... Why am I so excited about an empty town...? Owner...let's stay here forever... *Oh, we traveled though both the Ruby Cave and the Sapphire Town in a blink of an eye... Fu, fu, Owner, are you having fun? Owner, your laugh is enough to make me happy. *Looks like the gem is in that castle... Are you going? I see... I guess I have no way but to take your hand then, Owner. *This is the throne room... Ah, something is on that chair... That's the Diamond Keystone Gem? I was expecting something better. Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! *The dragon brought us here and looks like we can return now. Let's give Silia all the gems. *Silia, we collected all the Keystone Gems. Hurry up and send us back home. *Put them in the machine... Ah, it looks like it's working. *We just have to jump into the picture once we project is on the wall, right? Got it. I'll just wait for the sigh from Owner. *...phew. We were able to return to our world. I'll tell Silia to not involve us in any more dangerous things once I meet her... Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! *Phew... It was a long adventure. Owner, I'll make dinner once we get home. *A lot has happened, but I'm happy that we returned safely... I wish we could've stayed alone together in the Diamond City of Ancients. Fu, fu, fu. *Huh? Owner, there's something in your pocket... *Oh, it's a gemstone. Doesn't look like a Keystone Gem though... Huh? You're giving it to me? ...fu, fu, thank you. I'll make matching ring for us from it♪ *Owner, let's finish watching that DVD. Of course I'll feed you the sweets♪ 'Strange Strength' General (to other fairies) * My special power? Fu, fu, you want to see it...? ...okay, I'll show you... *Jingle* * No... Only Owner and me can be here... * What? Why are you looking at Owner? * Can you protect you owner? With this attitude? I will listen to everything Owner says and be a perfect guardian. * I will nurse my love with Owner in this world. If anyone gets in the way, I'll use my power... Fu, fu, this is fun. Stage 1: At Home * What shall we do today, then? Eat breakfast together? Go shopping together?... What do you want to do, Owner? * A letter, for you? From who? Who is it from? Tell me who sent it. * An invitation to test Fairysoft's new game Strange Strength? Phew, I thought it might be from another girl... * Hey, look at the pamphlet. It says there's a co-op play! We can be together in the game, too. * Wow, it says it really feels like you're in a whole new world. I'd better keep my eye on you, then... Stage 2: To the Event Hall * Too many people... all looking at Owner... I can't let them... * I don't care about other people. I wish we were the only ones here. Everyone else can just go do something else!! * Is this line even moving? There are way too many people... Do you think we could cut in? Just a little? * Some people are even cosplaying the Strange Strength characters... Hey where are you looking? At her? Why? Why her? * It looks like we'll be playing in pairs... Finally, we'll be alone together, in the game world at least... I can't wait any longer, let's go♪ Stage 3: The Central Cities *So my ability is firing chains... as big as I want... for as long as I want... huhu... huhuhu! *You have the same power as me, right Owner? Owner... just the same as me... together... *We should chain ourselves together... with the strongest chain we can make... the very strongest... *... A quest? You mean to interrupt my time alone with Owner?!... Just catch a criminal? Fine. *There he is! *shashasha* Bound and caught! You!! You're the one who dared to interrupt my time with Owner!! Stage 4: A Secret Deal *It's night time already... not that it matters. Day, night, we'll always be together forever. Right?? *Wasn't that a great feeling, capturing a bad guy like that? I'll do whatever it takes to keep you proud of me, Owner... *Why did you stop me back there? Just one more hit and he'd be... Ahh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't look at me like that... *Don't worry about those suspicious people under the bridge, leave them be. Just look at me, okay? Only me. *... Fine. If you really want to hear what they're saying, I'll go check it out. Hey, you guys! What are you talking about?! Don't get in our way, okay?! Stage 5: Intelligence Gathering *We're going? To the HQ, already? But, what about our alone time? What about it, Owner? Hmm? *Sure. SJK, HQ, casino, got it. Is that it? Are you still talking? Are you trying to take Owner from me?! *Hehehe, this sofa is so comfortable~. Let's take a little nap. Owner! Just a little! Just a little~! *S-sure... If I come with you, at least we'll still be together... Always together... *Shall we go, Owner? Let's make some new, romantic, infiltration memories together! Stage 6: Infiltrate the SJK HQ?! *They're in our way, aren't they, Owner? Those guards... in our way... I'll show them... *Out of our way. *BAM* *POW* *SPLAT* We can get past now. I did good, didn't I? Didn't I do good, Owner?? *Hey, Owner... put your chains around me. Show me that I'm yours! Huhuhu... *My clothes? I guess the chains ripped them a little... The arms too? Huhu, you're really looking me over, aren't you... *I've never seem so many potatoes... all different colors, too. I wonder if they have special effects? ... Like maybe a drowsy potato...? Stage 7: Find the Evidence! *There are so many documents in here. If I find some evidence against SJK, you'll tell me I did great, right Owner? *Nope... not this... That's not what my Owner is looking for... Get out of our way... that too... and that... *I got it. I got it!! This is evidence right, Owner? Right? *See? I'm pretty useful when I need to be! That's why I'll never, never never never leave your side, Owner. *Leave? Already? But we're here... all alone... just the two of us... huhuhu... Stage 8: Escape!! *Is that an alarm? Why?! Are they coming to take my Owner?! *Oh you've done it now! How DARE you try to interrupt our special time!! *Robots, guards, all of you, every last one will taste the steel of my CHAINS OF JUSTICE!! *schwing schwing!* *Am I okay? Of course. All I need is your love, Owner, to make me feel okay. *huff* *puff* *Ahh... phew... that's it... no more distractions... We're alone again, Owner... Stage 9: Mission Complete *Even more of them on the roof... Why? Why do you want to disturb us so much?! Tell me why!!! *... ?! How dare you.. How dare you touch my Owner!! You won't.... You WILL NOT get away with this...!! *I think... I can only manage one... maybe two more chains... If we go, Owner... let's go together... okay? *Is that... a helicopter...? Commander Kami...! W-wow.. All the agents, down already... *Logout? But we were so close to finally being alone! Aww... Stage 10: Logout! *Let's go home, please, Owner. Just the two of us, back at home. Sit right next to me and fall asleep... *We're back... we were so close... so close to being alone in a world of our own... *Hya! Hya~!... Our powers are gone too... Owner, my chain... *Oh yeah... This is the real world... that was the game one... I was getting confused... *I don't care about any numbers. The only score I need praise from Owner. How did I do today? 100/100? 'Green Leaf Carnival' General (to other fairies) * This year's carnival will be the best ever... because my Owner is here with me. * I'll be dancing from the heart for the one I love... and you'll be staying out of my way. * This? It's a needle for making the outfits. Don't worry, I won't put it in the food... huhuhu ♪ * If you find a quiet place with no one around... come and tell me, okay? * Fairy, try this honey pie Owner made. Stage 1: What is the Green Leaf Carnival? * The Green Leaf Carnival? It's a festival held every year in the Fairy World. Do you want to go? * Going to the carnival with Owner... It's like a dream come true. Huhuhu. * If you're going, then I'm going too. We can't ever be apart, not ever ever ever... * Perhaps the more you like the Fairy World... the more you'll like me... * I'm sure there'll be a lot of cute fairies there... so make sure not one of them even so much as looks at you... okay?♪ Stage 2: Let's go! * What's the rope for? Nothing... probably. Hopefully, let's say. * It's only a short walk, to the forest behind the Fairy Agency. Let's hold hands all the way there. * There's a lot of things we need to take with us. Baskets for flowers, thread for the outfits, and of course... needles... * Don't worry about it. As long as you keep your eyes fixed on me, Mr. Rope will never come into play♪ * This main street is too crowded... Let's take the backroads, we should be nice and alone there... Stage 3: Arriving at the carnival * You want to talk to Robin and Chief Cocoa? Sure... if that's more important than being here with me... * This forest really is quite beautiful. But there are too many people... If only there was a quiet, secluded spot... * There's so much thick, strong ivy around... I didn't need to bring my rope after all... huhuhu... * This forest is really big... Don't let go of my hand, okay Owner? Whatever happens. Okay? * So many fairies... What if Owner eyes start to... wander... Stage 4: Picking flowers and leaves * We have to separate the edible and the inedible ones. Which is which? Don't worry, I'll pick all the delicious-looking ones ♪ * Hey, what is it you're staring at, Owner? Those flowers? Or the cute girl picking them...?? * There are so many pretty flowers here Owner. Let's pick them together. * Owner, you're hurt! Stung? Which flower was it?! This one?! *crush* Or this one?! *CRUSH* * This flower is deadly poisonous to eat... I always keep one with me... just in case you try to leave me... Stage 5: Decorating the forest * Nearly... there...! Ahh. What am I making?... Rat traps... to catch any girl who comes near you... * I can't reach up there, Owner~! You'll lift me up?... You're so kind. Thank you... love you. * This one's for you, Owner... It's too beautiful to go to waste on these decorations... * All that decorating has tired me out. Hey, let's find somewhere quiet, just the two of us... forget these ceremonies and stuff. * Hey Owner, I made you some tea from a rose I picked earlier. Such a deep, red color... huhuhu ♪ Stage 6: Making carnival outfits * It's true we can't use our charm here... but the only power I need is the power of love. * I am going to make us... *sew sew*... the most unique pair of... *sew sew* twin outfits this world has ever seen...♪ * Hmm? A needle got me? That's nothing... nothing compared to the pain I'd feel if you left me, Daddy... * Tada~♪ How is it??... Too flashy?... Okay, I'll rip it to pieces and start again♪ * Not this... not this either... I wonder what kind of outfit Owner thinks is cute... Stage 7: Making traditional fairy foods * Cooking... There's only one person I cook for... and that's you, Owner. * What do you want to eat Owner? I'll make absolutely anything you want * You want some honey pie? Okay... first of all then, let me go grab that beehive... * Hey, look♪ The bees said as long as I'm making a pie for Owner, I can have their hive♪ * Here, try a bit Owner! I made it with love... all of my love for you! Huhuhu. Stage 8: Green Leaf Ceremony * It's time for me to dance. Watch me from here, okay? Here. And me. Only me. * ... You there, frilly face! Don't be drawing Owner's attention, alright?! * Don't watch anyone else okay? Just me, okay? I'm the only one you should be watching dancing, Owner. * Lalala~♪ Lalala~♪... Owner better be watching me... * Now it's time for the Dance of the Fairies. This is where fairies dance to show their love for humans-- No? I'm wrong? Stage 9: Let's eat! * How was my dancing, Owner? You were watching, right? Watching me? Me and only me? * I was so distracted thinking of you Owner, I almost fell over dancing... huhuhu♪ * Don't eat any other girls' food, okay? Just mine, okay? Please, Owner...! * Are you full? You must still have room, right? Open wide~! * Hmm? Is that... apple pie? I made honey pie... Owner, is it better than mine? Do you prefer that one? Why won't you answer me...?! Stage 10: Singing, dancing and having fun * Hey, get a little closer, Owner... Closer... much closer... huhuhu♪ * Did you enjoy the festival, Owner? I know I enjoyed spending so much time with you... * Let's dance, Owner. Not here though... somewhere quiet... * Huhuhu... what a perfect place to show our love for each other, dancing in this forest of eternity...♪ * Those other fairies... with their frilly dresses, trying to catch Owner's attention... I won't let them have it... 'Harvest Festival' General (to other fairies) *What is it, Fairy? I'm a little busy right now. *You can't pull up the cabbages? Really? But it's so... *pop!*... easy! *I think my Owner's scarecrow is the absolute best by far. Don't you? *The farm owner's cute, isn't she... too cute... far too cute...!! *We harvest together, we eat together... isn't that right, Owner? Huhuhu... Stage 1: To the farm! *I made breakfast, Owner. Just for you. Eat up, okay? *Ah, I forgot to make lunch! Can't have you eating someone else's lunch... must be mine... *Huhu, this is perfect. It's so early, we have the whole world to ourselves... I wish it was forever... *Hmm...? Farming... that was today...? Hmm... I don't want you talking to anyone else there, Owner... *Don't get close to the other fairies, okay? I'll be the only one by your side... the only one... huhuhu. Stage 2: Listen to the Chief! *The Chief? Don't listen to her speech, forget about her. Just listen to my voice, Owner... *I'll help... if you say so, Owner... I'll do anything for you... *They said to get changed and meet up at the greenhouses. Just wait right here, okay? I'll be right back. *You don't know which vegetables are ready to eat? That doesn't matter... I'll be your taste tester, Owner... *I mustn't get lost on this huge farm... I don't know what I'd do without Owner... Stage 3: To the greenhouse! *Maybe I should grow vegetables at home... I could make them with all my love... no... all the love in the world... huhuhu. *Phew, it is really hot in here... If you get thirsty, just say. I brought some drinks. *If it meant staying together just the two of us Owner, I could live in the hottest greenhouse in the world... *There are so many people around... but so many more vegetables... even the people are starting to look like eggplants and cucumbers, huhu. *Huhu, this tomato, so red and ripe and full of life... never to be blackened by the darkness of a lonely heart... Just like me... Stage 4: Let's harvest onions! *You can carry so many boxes Owner... You really are amazing... *... It's not heavy. I can carry it. I can do it, so don't tell me I'm in your way, okay? Never tell me... *I have to treat each and every vegetable with care... Owner might end up eating one of them... *Why did you touch that girl's hand? When you passed her the box of onions? Accident? Really? Do you hate me. Owner? Do you hate me now? *... If only this leek were a sword... a sword big and sharp enough to cut down anyone who gets in our way... Stage 5: Time for lunch! *I thought we might be taking a rest out here, so I brought an umbrella to protect us from the sun... Even its rays try to get in our way... but I won't let it win... *Hey, why are you looking at all the other fairies? I'm right here in front of you, Owner. *Lunch? Don't worry about lunch, I made us lunch. You don't need to eat anyone else's. *You're thirsty? No wait, don't go to the food stands. I brought drinks too. I prepared everything just for us, Owner *I think we should take a little nap before getting back to work. Let's take one together, Owner. Okay? Together... Stage 6: Let's harvest cabbages! *Why do I have this knife? Huhuhu, that's a silly question, Owner. It's for cutting the cabbages, of course♪ *I'm very good with knives. I can cut anything... anything at all... huhuhu... *I'll cut the cabbages in half, so can you bring them to me here, Owner? **huff* *puff* Who knew cabbages were so heavy? It doesn't matter though... if I think of Owner, I can do anything I put my mind to... *What's the difference between cabbages and lettuce?... I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I don't know anything... Please forgive me! I'll study, I promise!!! Please!! Stage 7: Let's try farm machinery! *These farm machines look really dangerous. Don't leave my side, okay Owner? *We don't need all these machines, do we Owner? All we need is love... with our love we could harvest a million farms! *Farming in the Fairy World? We just use our hands. Or at least, our magic. No machines at all. *Which one do you like, Owner? That one? What is it? Tell me what it does, Owner. *Hey, did you just look at that other fairy? You did, didn't you? You can't lie to me Owner, I can read your eyes and hear your heart. Stage 8: Let's harvest carrots! *What kind of carrot-based foods do you like, Owner? I want to make something delicious and nutritious, just for you... *What a strangely-shaped carrot... Are you a reject too, Mr. Carrot?... There there, it'll all be fine... huhuhu. *Oops... I think I bound you fingers with the carrots... Sorry, Owner... huhuhu. *Oh no!! Owner, your hands are all dirty!! Wait right here, I will go and get a cloth, okay? Do not move, promise!! *I think all the carrots are bound and packed now. Huhuhu, we finished. What shall we do next? Stage 9: Make a scarecrow! *Leave the scarecrow-making to me. You just grab the straw, bind it up like this... and... is this a voodoo doll? **bang* *snap* *crash* There... that's the framework finished... I didn't want you to hurt yourself Owner, so I had the farm owner teach me how to do it... *Where should we put the scarecrow then... Hmm? A face? Oh, yeah, of course he needs a face. Just a few lines will do. *See Owner? I made it just the way you asked. How many more do we need? *If we put up lots of scarecrows around our house... maybe people will leave us alone too...? Stage 10: Time to go home! *We should try growing vegetables at home. Pour all of our love into them. Make them the most delicious vegetables the world has ever known. *I picked these vegetables. I made sure only to take the absolute best for you, Owner... *What vegetables do you want to take home, Owner? Broccoli? Okay. I'll just throw away all the carrots and cabbages, then. *... What took you so long? Were you talking to the beautiful farm owner? What about?... There's no use hiding, Owner. Tell me now...♪ *... You want to come again? Sure. I'll go anywhere with you, Owner. 'Summer Getaway' General * I'm just going for a walk with Owner, so... See you later. * Did you get to see the lake already, Fairy? It's the perfect place to spend alone with your Owner...♪ * The shaved ice stand over there is delicious. Owner bought some for me♪ * There's even a button store in town, with more buttons than you could ever imagine. I think I might make Owner some new clothes... huhu. * Shh...! Owner is taking a nap. Do not disturb us... ever. Stage 1:It's so hot... *Phew, it's so hot... If the heat starts to get you down, Owner, I can destroy it with an air conditioner... *The air conditioner's broken? Right when we need it most... how utterly useless... and what do we do to those who fail us... huhuhu. *Where are you going? The Fairy Agency? Take me with you. I don't like us to be apart... ever... *Chief Cocoa. What do you want? You're not trying to interrupt our--- A summer getaway? Your friend owns a guest house? Hmm... *I suppose leaving this city heat behind is one way to stop it hurting you, Owner. Stage 2:We've arrived! *With all these trees and nature around, it feels so nice and cool... so you won't mind me getting close, will you, Owner? *This must be the guest house the Chief was talking about. What if the owner is a cute young girl... We'll never leave our room♪ *You can see the lake from this window. Shall we go and take a look? The both of us? Together? Not you alone, right? *Each room has a different style apparently. The choice is ours. Which one do you want, Owner? Choose whichever you like. *Let's go to our room, Owner. You must be tired from carrying the bags, right? You're too kind, carrying them all for me... huhuhu. Stage 3:Check out the rooms! *Hey, I heard this guest house has some outdoor baths. We should try them later, right? *A comfortable sofa with a nice warm stove in front... If this were our house, I'd never leave... ever... *You're hungry? I didn't bring any food... The cafeteria downstairs? But... they'll never make you happy, Owner... *I found some sandwiches. I think these should be fine for you, Owner. *We're so far from the town... if only we were the only ones here... We would never have to speak to anyone else... Stage 4:A walk in the woods! *A walk in the woods is so romantic... Just the birds and the trees and the two of us alone... huhuhu. *This cool breeze is just perfect to keep Owner nice and happy♪ *The only two smells I need... the fresh, natural earth, and Owner... huhu♪ *You want to take a picture of the scenery? Here, I brought a camera. Don't show the picture to anyone else though, okay? It's just for us. Our memories. *Down this path? This leads to the lake, I think. The guest house owners said we might see something amazing down there. Stage 5:Let's go to the lake! *The lake is practically sparkling. It's so wide, and so deep... *It's so quiet here... it feels like we're the only two people on earth... I wish it were always like this... *I see a boat rental hut. There's no one here though... A shame? I don't think so. We're finally alone, just the two of us... huhu. *The owners said they'll cook up any fish we catch in the lake. Don't worry Owner, I'll catch you a giant one, just you wait. *... What is that swimming over there? It looks like some kind of monster, but--- It's gone. You didn't see it? I must be imagining things... Stage 6:Let's explore the town! *People... too many people here. Can't we go somewhere nice and cool?... Away from everyone? *Every store is selling chilled foods... A drink? For me? Thank you, Owner... a gift, just for me...♪ *All the store owners are spraying water around their stores... I suppose even summer getaway spots get quite hot... Be careful you don't get sprayed, Owner. *I think this is an umbrella store. Do you think they could make some kind of tandem umbrella? Just for us? *What? This hair accessory?... You really think it looks good on me? Hehe♪ Nothing makes me happier than when you compliment me, Owner. Stage 7:Glass-blowing Studio *Hmm...? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all, let's keep going, come on... What? Glassblowing workshop? No, I didn't hear it. Come on, let's keep walking. *It's a free workshop?... You really want to try it, Owner?... I guess if you want to. *Making a glass animal... if it turns out perfect, I'll give it to you, Owner. *Hngg... Hmm... Like this...? Huhu, I can do anything, as long as it's for Owner... *I made this rabbit... The eyes are the same color as mine, see?... Will you take it? Stage 8:A traditional street *It looks like a traditional old street. What do you want to look at first, Owner? *A lot of these bigger houses still have dungeons, apparently... Hmm? Oh, nothing... I was just a little interested... huhu... *That house has been emptied so people can take a look around it... Do you want to go inside? *There's a local art exhibition in that house over there. Shall we take a look? *I like that picture, with the two chairs facing each other. I can just imagine the two of us sitting there... huhuhu. Stage 9:Fireflies! *Ahh... lying under the light of the fireflies like this... it almost makes me feel sad... No, don't worry about me... Stage 10:Time to sleep... * Category:Personality